Heroes within Metropolis
by Cactus.T.T
Summary: “Today in Metropolis, multi-millionaire Bruce Wayne is visiting the art museum for a demonstration on the new ‘Wayne Enterprises’ technology that some of our Luthor Corp executives are buying,” announced the ‘Daily Planet’ investigative reporter, Chloe Su
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS A CROSSOVER STORY WITH HEROES AND SMALLVILLE! I do not own any Characters or the shows that are involved within this story! I just own this story :) Please R&R!!

"Today in Metropolis, multi-millionaire Bruce Wayne is visiting the art museum for a demonstration on the new 'Wayne Enterprises' technology that some of our Luthor Corp executives are buying," announced the 'Daily Planet' investigative reporter, Chloe Sullivan.

"Our technology shall decrease the cities crime rate enormously over the next few years," proclaimed Bruce Wayne, "and with the help of Mr. Lex Luthor, we will make sure that the big mobs of the city will be apprehended."

"Mr. Wayne is very correct. The measures we will take to bring justice all over Kansas will be tremendous," said Lex.

As the crowd applauded and cheered for the millionaires, a man walked in and screamed, "It will never work you know. You will be one of the one's that I must have," said the shadowy man with the baseball hat and tan trench coat on standing in the shadows of one of the pillars inside of the museum.

As Chloe's plot bunnies for a front page article kicked in she asked, "Who are you and what did you mean by 'one of them'?"

"You are all foolish, here in Metropolis. Didn't any of you hear about the huge explosion that took place in New York City?" questioned Sylar.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with these people you're talking about now?" asked Chloe.

"Those were the Genesis Program mutants that I needed. In order to wipe out those who do not deserve the gifts that they've been given, I am making my way through your tawdry little town. I AM SYLAR, THE ONE WHO BLEW NEW YORK OFF OF THIS CONTIENT!" exclaimed Sylar.

Just as everyone blinked at the gentleman he was gone.

Clark Kent was in the crowded audience with Lois, Lana and Chloe, and they were giving each other a weird look.

"Who do you think that is, Smallville?" asked Lois.

"I know just as much as you do, Lois," replied Clark

"Well I'm going to get over to the Daily Planet and try to do some research on this guy Sylar," said Chloe

"Clark, were you just X-raying the room?" whispered Lana.

"Yeah, I thought I saw someone who was invisible," replied Clark.

"Now don't you just think that sounds a little weird?" asked Lana

"Well Smallville is near by isn't it?" asked Bruce Wayne.

"Oh hi there Mr. Wayne," said Clark.

"No please, call me Bruce,"

"Ok Bruce, we were just talking about the weird gentleman that came in here hooting and hollering," explained Clark.

"Yes, well I'm sure that our new technology will take care of this evil menace that is going around destroying mutants and cities with them," acclaimed Bruce.

"Think what you want, but if you rely on your technology and he destroys Gotham city, don't come around here or Smallville looking for a hero to save you," Clark replied to him.

"Oh, don't worry Mr. Kent, I won't need a hero. You might need one by your side when the time comes!" Bruce stared Clark in the eyes.

"I think I will be just fine!" replied Clark

Hours later, back at the Kent farm, Clark was squeezed in the middle of Lana and Chloe in bed in Clark's room.

"Do you think that Bruce Wayne guy knows about your abilities, Clark?" asked Chloe as she was coming up out of the sheets, gasping for air.

"He and that Sylar dude," said Lana as she was getting off of Clark's head all wiping herself off from the sweat her body was producing.

"Well lets just try to see if this Bruce Wayne guy has any connections to Sylar" replied Clark.

"Now let's get back to business ladies," said Clark.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully.

Later on that night as Clark walked into Lex's mansion he heard screams coming up from the upstairs recreation room. Clark thought that Lex was in trouble, (even though the recent events that Clark and Lex has been through he shouldn't even try to save him) so he used his super-speed ability to run up the stairs and crashed right through the door.

"Lex I heard scre-" Clark gasped as he saw Bruce Wayne straddling Lex on top of the pool table.

"Sorry I'll come back later," said Clark.

"Clark ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" yelled Lex.

"Lex just let him be for now. He will be back when he's good and ready," said Bruce.

As Lex had a look of guilt on his face, Bruce was getting on his business suit.

"I've got to get going Lex, I have an important meeting with some people downtown in Metropolis," said Bruce as he was tying his tie.

"I think that is the best thing to do right now, if the press gets a hold of this or sees you leaving my mansion this won't look good for either of us. Especially for you since your still in the closet," said Lex.

"Yes, and you're not going to say a word, correct?" replied Bruce with a demanding look on his face.

"Well no but when I need something from you, you will help me correct?" asked Lex.

"Wow, your father would have been proud of you!" replied Bruce.

"Yes well, if I didn't kill him!" said Lex.

"You're worse than your reputation perceives you Mr. Luthor" replied Bruce.

"Yes, well if you don't want this in tomorrow's front page, you will help me in my darkest hour, when the time comes!" snarled Lex.

Moments later Bruce grabbed his briefcase and stormed out; kicking the derbies from the door Clark broke down moments earlier.

Meanwhile, back in Metropolis, Clark was walking out of the Daily Planet with Chloe.

"So what all did you find out on this Sylar guy," questioned Clark.

"Well his real name is Peter Gabriel originally from Queens, New York, and it was said that he once was a clock repairman. Years later, after finding his supernatural abilities out from a Doctor named Suresh, he started killing other people all over the world with these supernatural abilities," replied Chloe.

"So I take it this guy wasn't a meteor freak from New York, now was he?" asked Clark.

"Far from it Clark!" replied Chloe.

Just as Clark and Chloe were crossing the street there was something in the air that only Clark could hear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Clark shouted as he cupped his ears and fell to the ground in pain.

"What's wrong Clark??" asked Chloe, as she bent over was looking at Clark.

"Try to block out the sound Clark, focus on what it could and couldn't be." suggested Chloe.

Minutes later Clark was better and got up off of his feet, and looked and ran into the Direction that the sound he heard was coming from.

There in the dark, narrow alley way was a man covered in shadows.

"This is a warning to you and your type of people Mr. Kent!" said Sylar.

Just then he took off at the speed of light up into the sky.

"Oh my God! Clark! Look!" as getting Clark's attention she was pulling out her camera.

There on the ground lay a man with the top of his head cut clear off like someone has removed his brain.

"I have to stop him Chloe," just as Clark was about to take off from the ground and into the sky, another shady figure came from the opposite end of the alley.

"I've seen what he can do," the dark figure with what looked like a cape strung to his back answered.

"Who are you?" asked Clark

As the dark figure stepped into the light he said, "I told you, you might need a hero by your side."

"Mr. Wayne-I mean Bruce, you're batman?" questioned Clark.

"The one and only," replied the caped crusader.

"Well what can he do?" asked Chloe.

"The unimaginable, even more than you Clark," said Bruce.

"How do you know about me?" asked Clark.

"I've been looking into you for a while now, and of course you hovering above the ground is proof in itself," explained Bruce.

"Well you have a point there," said Chloe.

"But yes, as I was saying, he can do imaginable things that scare even me, he can slit through their brains and take there supernatural powers with just his finger. I'm not sure how it's done but we must stop him," said Bruce.

"Then lets go back to my farm until we can figure out what our next step is," suggested Clark.

"You can fly right Bruce?" asked Clark.

"Well I can shoot out my bat rings onto buildings if that answers your question," replied Bruce.

"Ok well u guys better get into my arms, Chloe you know the routine," said Clark.

Clark scooped up Bruce and Chloe into his arms, and with the blink of an eye, they were gone, soon arriving at the Kent farm.

"Well what do you know?" there was a mysterious voice.

"There are more of us," as the figure revealed himself from thin air on top of the Daily Planet's globe, "this shall be very interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

As Oliver Queen, the inheritor of the multi-million dollar invested Queen Industries was sitting at his desk looking over some plans for a new office, his intercom system came on with a man's voice.

"Mr. Queen, Clark Kent is here to see you," said the masculine voice.

"Send him in, Jesus," replied Oliver.

"He's ready to see you, sir".

"Thank you, Jesus," replied Clark.

Seconds later, the automatic doors opened and revealed Clark Kent walking into Oliver's office.

"Hey there, Clark, come in!" he invited him in, rising from his office chair.

As Clark was walking over to Oliver's desk he noticed some blue prints on his desk.

"Planning on some reconstructions, Oliver?" Clark quizzed.

"Yes, well I thought it was time to get out of this old watch tower clock office space," replied Oliver.

"I've been up here for years and I'm ready to build a big headquarters for upgrades in my equipment and weapons."

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" asked Oliver.

"Well, we have a problem," Clark began.

"Have you heard of a man called Sylar?" asked Clark.

"Sylar? I might have seen that name in a paper some where." replied Oliver.

"Well let me refresh your memory."

After an hour had passed, Clark finally finished explaining to Oliver about the art museum event that had taken place recently and the millionaire Bruce Wayne who just so happened to turn out to be the famous Batman from Gotham City.

"So, this Sylar guy is after anyone who uses these special abilities in the wrong way?" Oliver tried to clear up.

"That's what we have come to find so far," replied Clark.

"That's what he wants you to think, but he is so much more," a voice spoke, though no one else was in the room, or so it appeared.

"Who's there?" asked Oliver as he was backing away from his desk and over to the clock safe to get his bow and arrows.

"Clark, use your X-ray vision ability!" demanded Oliver.

As Clark used his x-ray vision to scan the room, he just so happened to see a figure that wasn't there.

"Show yourself! I can see you!" Clark called to the invisible intruder.

A figure appeared from out of thin air. It was a man with a scar down the left side of his face, standing at about 5'8" tall with raggy clothes.

"I mean no harm," the man said in surrender.

"Who are you? What's your name?" asked Clark.

"The name is Peter, Peter Petrelli. I am one of the special ones from New York City that was able to escape from Sylar. I know about Sylar and his abilities" Peter explained.

"What can he do?" Oliver asked, backing up towards Clark and Peter.

"He can do things that you can only see in your dreams; things that are unimaginable," he explained to them.

"So, you are one of the good guys, right?" Oliver tried to clear up.

"God yes. I am one of the fortunate ones that escaped Sylar when we had our show down at Kirby Plaza," he further explained.

Meanwhile, back at the Kent farm, Chloe was fixing Bruce some coffee.

"I'm sorry we don't have fancy china like I'm sure you do back in Gotham City," Chloe apologized.

"Oh, no, this is wonderful. Thank you." Thanked Bruce.

"No problem. Clark should be back here with a friend of ours that is similar to us. So when did you experience your powers?"

"Well I wouldn't really say that I have powers. I'm more of an honorable citizen that goes around saving the day, kind of like the Green Arrow in Metropolis," explained Bruce, "have you ever had the chance to meet the Green Arrow?"

"Not exactly," replied Chloe with a struck face with shock.

Seconds later Clark, Oliver and Peter all appeared almost out of thin air in the living room.

"Clark?" Chloe called as she and Bruce were walking into the living room from the kitchen.

"Well well well what do you know it's the Cape Crusader himself!" exclaimed Oliver.

"Have you been shooting any walking targets lately, Arrow?" asked Bruce.

Each walked over to each other and colliding with each other embracing in a hug.

"You guys know each other?" asked Clark.

"Of course we do, we are old buddies from Gotham," explained Oliver.

"I remember that one time that we single handedly defeated one of those big time crime lords back before Robin was around. How is that guy doing anyways?" asked Oliver.

"Yea those were the good old days, but then you moved here to Metropolis," replied Bruce, "and he's doing very well lately, after his whole drug problem, but that's another story for another day."

"Anyways guys who is that?" asked Chloe.

"This is Peter, Peter Petrelli. He is one of us, well kind of like us, he was one of the one's from New York that escaped from Sylar," explained Clark.

"Hi, how you doing?" asked Peter.

"How did you do that space/time continuum thingy?" asked Chloe.

"Well there was a guy that I knew back in NYC who had the ability to stop time and do things before you could even blink once," replied Peter.

"So kind of like Clark?" asked Chloe.

"But I have to think of the person and their abilities in order to use them as my own, just like the whole invisible and flying thing, my brother Nathan can fly, and this bum I found on a street in New York taking peoples things without their knowledge and couldn't see him. I just think of him when I want to go invisible," answered Peter.

"So you think of men and you are able to do things?" asked Chloe.

"Not exactly, there are women as well," explained Peter.

Hours and hours into the night went by after dinner and they were still thinking of strategies on how to take out Sylar.

"Well, I should get going back to Metropolis for the night and get ready for our mission against Sylar. I'm working on this special set of arrows that can block out anything and everything for a 50 yard perimeter and also temporary paralyze the living subjects," explained Oliver.

"I'm also trying to build a new office so that I can hide my equipment and costumes, would you like to help me with that one Clark? Bruce? Maybe you can get rid of that Cave that you and Robin have and come up to Metropolis and we all can have a fortress, kind of like your fortress Clark, but not everyone freezes their ass's off," stated Oliver.

"Yes, that sounds good, but not right now especially with Sylar on our hands," said Clark, "somewhere my mother can actually come to as well."

"Well how about I give you a lift to metropolis Oliver? I have someone I need to meet up with that I used to know," suggested Peter.

"That would be a great help to me thanks," said Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

Downtown Tokyo Peter had a meeting to attend to discuss some important information with his fellow hero.

"Yes, well, I believe I have found some more individuals that are similar to us," said Peter.

"Really? What do you mean 'Similar'?" asked Hiro, a Japanese teleporter who could break the time/space continuum.

As Peter explained about the abilities that he saw in Oliver, Bruce, Clark and Chloe, Hiro seemed more and more interested in meeting them. They also discussed how they could all team up and try to stop Sylar in Smallville.

"So, are these people aliens?" asked Hiro.

"I don't think so, Oliver Queen, I believe, is a modern day Robin Hood. Bruce Wayne is from Gotham City and he is Batman-" as Peter was interrupted.

A big breeze swept into the coffee shop that they were in, and all Hiro and Peter could see was this huge red blur coming and going.

"Quick, freeze time Hiro," demanded Peter.

Seconds later Peter and Hiro were the only moving people and things moving.

"Let's go see who or what that was that came in here," said Hiro.

As the two of the heroes were going out onto Main Street, they saw a teenage kid frozen in place as he was trying to run, trailing this red blur that Hiro and Peter had seen in the coffee shop.

"What do you think that is?" asked Hiro.

"I really don't have a clue, but we should probably grab him and take him back to Smallville. Hopefully they will know more about him than we do and hopefully if he is a good guy and doesn't resist then maybe he can help us on defeating Sylar," suggested Peter.

Moments later, Hiro was trying to use his special ability, but this time it was to teleport, not to freeze time.

"Peter, is not letting me do it," Hiro sounded confused.

"Well let me try, it might be because you've never been to Smallville yet," replied Peter.

Peter tried to teleport, luckily managing to do it. Within seconds, downtown Tokyo was alive again. A few days went by after Peter and Oliver had left. Clark and Chloe were at the Kent Farm talking over morning coffee.

"So, who do you think Peter had to go speak to?" asked Chloe.

"I don't really know Chloe, I know as much as you do," Clark said in a laughing tone.

Moments later Peter and Hiro, and the teenager popped into the room.

"Let go of me you freaks," said the teenager.

"Not until you tell us how you ran as fast as you did," demanded Peter.

"Bart??" asked Clark.

"CLARK! CHLOE!" said Bart as happily as he could.

"So you guys know this kid?" asked Hiro

"Yea, his name is Bart Allen and he's an old friend of mine." said Clark.

"Have you been getting yourself into trouble again, Bart?" asked Clark.

"Well I'm still living out on the streets and I just wanted to run and get a quick bite to eat somewhere," replied Bart.

"I told you that you're always welcome here," said Clark, "but don't worry about it speedy, we will catch up later, your staying for a while right?"

"Yeah, of course I will," said Bart.

"Ok well I hate to interrupt, but we have a plan in motion," said peter.

"Really and by the way, who are you?" asked Clark referring to Hiro.

"My name is Hiro Nakaruma, I am one of the heroes from Japan. My ability is to freeze the whole space and time continuum. That is how we caught speedy kid." answered Hiro with a big smile on his face.

"You must be Clark Kent, Peter has told me about you, it looks like we could use all of you in our mission to stop Sylar, but it will take a while to plan this out. We need as much people as we can on our side," said Hiro.

"What exactly has Peter told you about me?" asked Clark.

"Oh just your abilities." Replied Hiro.

"YOU SAID-" as Clark was about to go a little PG-13 on Peter, he was interrupted.

"I said that I wouldn't let your secret put you into harms way," answered Peter.

"Anyways Clark, I believe that we all can stop Sylar with you by our side," said Hiro.

"Well usually I have been known to work alone most of the time," said Clark.

"Then seems like we have to call on a few friends, have you talked to Queen or AC at all?" asked Bart.

"Well, Oliver lives in Metropolis now," Clark pointed out.

"So, these friends of yours can help us?" asked Hiro.

"Well, Oliver Queen is a friend who lives close by, but the other two I'm not really sure where they are."

"Well I'm right here," said a cheerful voice.

Clark turned around to see Arthur Curry and Oliver Queen standing in the doorway.

"AC!!" exclaimed Bart.

"Hey man, how has everything been?" asked Arthur.

"Well we sure have had our up's and downs since my father died and my mom has been Kansas's new Senator, but besides that pretty good," said Clark.

"Where have you been?" asked Clark.

"Man, where have I _not_ been? I've been to Bermuda, Florida Keys, Hawaii getting laid." Arthur said jokingly.

"Hey fish boy," said Lois, coming down the stairs.

"Hi Lois, how have you been? I heard about you and Queenie here getting together," said Arthur.

"Watch out he might stick ya with one of his pointy arrows," said Arthur.

"Don't worry I'm always protected, but as you were saying, have you been saving the ocean blue?" said Lois.

"Yea, Luthor corp. has a lot of underwater equipment underwater and poisoning the aquatic life all over the world," said Arthur.

"Wow, really? That's a shocker," said Clark.

"I'll try to talk some sense into him later on," added Clark.

"Okay, but as we were saying guys," interrupted Hiro.

"Now that we have five from Smallville and Peter is basically a one man army, besides from you Clark," said Hiro.

" 'Cause I don't think we are going to be as lucky to get in contact with the people that we knew back in New York," said Peter.

"Ok, well we should still try to get a hold of Victor don't you think?" asked Clark.

"The more the merrier," replied Bart.

"But what exactly is the plan, 'cause if you need anything, I have a lot of high-tech equipment that Lois gave to me," said Chloe.

"Yeah, and I'm sure that Clark, Speedy or I could go to the military base and snatch something's from the General," added Lois.

"And I can go to the Queen Headquarters and start building up some special arrows that I've been working on that I told you guys about," said Oliver.

"Well, the plan is, after we get a couple more team members on our side, we go and track down Sylar and give him all we got," said Hiro.

"And how do you exactly think we should track him down?" asked Chloe with sarcasm.

"Well if you would wait a minute and listen I will explain," said Hiro.

"There's this little girl who is in India right now with her adopted father and his friend. Her ability is to track down anyone with special abilities," explained Hiro.

"Well that's a good idea, and then we can all grab onto you and you can teleport us right?" asked Lois.

"Who said anything about you going Lois" asked Clark.

"What is this, a huge superhero mission? I can do the same thing Chlo does, she is the technical support. You guys need a technical support group," said Lois.

"Well that's true though guys, remember when we blew up the 33.1 project building in Luthorcorp? I need someone like Lois if we are going after someone or something bigger than a Luthor," said Chloe.

"Okay, just don't get killed," replied Clark.

"Don't worry, Smallville, I'm sure I'll do just fine," replied Lois.

"But first we do need to find out where Victor is, 'cause he is another tech support guy plus a huge arm of chrome," said Clark.

"Do you think that Molly can track down Victor?" asked Peter.

"Maybe, she can, let's go and find out," replied Hiro.

"We will be back shortly, if everything goes according to plan maybe in less than a day," said Peter.

"Ok well we will just stay here and start building with our legos or go get some stuff from the military base," said Bart.

"And I'll get back to Metropolis and start building up my ammunition. Want to go and help AC?" asked Oliver

"Sure the more the merrier" replied Arthur.

"Sounds like a plan," said Peter

"Laters!"


End file.
